


Crushing On Each Other

by Zqueenz9



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Best Friends, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Boy x boy, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Brotherly Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Magical Boys, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Malfoy, Oblivious Couple, Romantic Friendship, Slytherin, True Love, after the war, dobby is alive, dobby rules, draco - Freeform, drarry fanfic, drarry is cannon, drarry is everything, drarry romance, drarry story, drarry tale, every body ships drarry, ginny weasley - Freeform, gryffindor x slytherin, harry - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, hinny isnt cannon, hogwarts power couples, hogwarts rule, i ship is, luna love good - Freeform, oblivious blokes, pansy parkiston - Freeform, potter, romione, romione is underratted, slytherdor, so called friends, the 2nd wizarding war, the oblivious couple to exsist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zqueenz9/pseuds/Zqueenz9
Summary: " 2 war survivers on the opposite side reunite only unlike last time they become friends,  yet both of them have a secret, can they confess it or not?"In short  is a story of how these two adorable former enemies react when they've fallen for each other. It's basically christmas with drarry and a bit more.
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, lovestory - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

#  **INTRODUCTION**

The amazing world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I have no rights to her characters or her world I am just messing with her characters and making an alternative timeline

...............................................................................................................

_It's ok harry play cool don't blush, don't make a fool of yourself just don't._

_Classes are finally over. Despite this Draco cannot stop talking about harry and the consequences of what would happen if he asked him out for hogsmeade._

_Harry kissed me HARRY KISSED MEEEEEEEE._

_He lifted his hand and used it to turn my face towards him again, pulling me close. I couldn't remove my eyes from his. I felt his breath in mine._

_"Saving your boyfriend aren't you prat?"_

...............................................................................................................

**Welcome**  


There are a few things you need to know about this story that will help you understand it better:-

· Snape is alive. I can't imagine anybody else teaching them potions.

· Professor Mcgonagall is the headmistress of this school but will also teach transfiguration.

· This story takes place in their 8th year.

· Unlike in the original series Harry and Ron come and finish their education in Hogwarts.

· Draco and his family aren't sent to Azkaban.

. Fred's alive and happy and well and just.... you know like he's always been. ( I never wanted him to die)·

.In the original version of the story harry was a girl. If by mistake I forgot to correct this please ignore and inform me so that I can correct it. (thanks)·

.There is no smut pure innocence only. I cannot write smut.

. There is going to be swearing in this story with words like f***, s***,b****·

...............................................................................................................

I am an amateur writer I am just plainly writing for fun. 

This is my first ever story so there is definately room for improvment, if you have any sugesstions do tell.

There may be a few grammatical errors. I will try my best to correct them, but if you find one please inform me so that I can fix it.

I hope you'll have as much fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it.

Love,

Zqueen


	2. CHAPTER#1

_It's ok Harry play cool don't blush, don't make a fool of yourself just don't_

**A few minutes prior, Harry's P.O.V**

_Hogwarts always look so magnificent in winter. Snow covering the grounds, owls flying all around after battling the freezing winds, the Christmas spirit and the excitement of students getting ready to go home for the winter break. There's still one week left before the holidays and a Hogsmeade trip as well which reminds me I have to ask Draco for this trip, man it's damn hard just to talk to him without blushing especially the way he talks, his grayish-blue stormy eyes.......... I mean it's hard enough to take care of all these things without bothering to ask him out_

A faint noise of the school bell reached my ears."DAMNIT" I yelled out loud, a few witches and wizards glance up at me from their works faces scrunched up in confusion.

_Five minutes to class._

ignoring the weird looks of my fellow Hogwarts students I jump up and run towards my least favorite class. On my way across the ancient corridors of Hogwarts, I glanced around only to see a 7th year about to attract my attention to himself but Colin Creevy snapped at him telling him to shut up and let him go. I gave him a grateful smile, he smiled back. I continued running down to the gloomy dungeon classroom, dodging Dennis Creevy _those two are all over the place_.

Breathing deeply I barely made it in time for potions class. Neville stopped staring at the Slytherin side of the room and waved at me, I raised my hand in acknowledgment. After a few seconds pause to regain my breath, I lifted my head to get myself a seat in the nearly full classroom, Ron was sitting with Hermione he pointed I finger at Hermione and made blabbering gestures, Blaise was sharing a seat with Pansy on the other side of the room, Draco wasn't there, _Oh shit! Draco's not here well just go and find yourself a seat. Hmmm, where to sit? Ron and Hermione? Nooo. I can't stand them bickering like an old married couple._

There was a seat located at the back of the class. I spotted it and made my way towards it.

**Draco's P.O.V**

_Damn, I'm late for potions class just because I was daydreaming about stupid potter why does he have to be in my head 24/7? I can't believe I DRACO MALFOY am late for potions class especially when Snape said that he'd be teaching a very important and handy potion. (God damn potter)._

_I threw open the door of the potion class, all the heads turned in my direction to do something other than stare at the potion professor's slimy face. It seemed like that for the dumb-witted minds sitting in this extremely informative classroom is annoying._

"Mr.Malfoy, why are you later?"Snape asked sounding bored like always you know the voice that says why am I here? I could be sleeping, Like Ron who seems to do nothing but that even when he has an extremely nerdy girlfriend.

"I lost track of time sir "I lied effortlessly _it's not like I was daydreaming about my crush which was also the reason why I haven't done my homework when it's due tomorrow, why harry why? Just get out of my brain._

"Well then what are you waiting for?go get yourself a seat"

"Of course sir, "I said mustering as much respect as I could and trying desperately not to fall into another daydream.

_Now the more important question, where to sit? Ron, Hermione? Nope. Wait Harry's not with them*quick mental note*Blaise, Pansy? So that they can tease me about Harry?Not in a million years. Oh wait there's Harry with a seat next to him that is empty COOL_

**Harry's P.O.V**

_I hate Snape so much and whatever he's teaching, so what if he loved my mother? that doesn't stop him from being a pain in the ass, it's plain stalkerish. Didn't he expose lupin and bullied Neville? It's not like being a double agent is something cool or some stupid reason for me to dunno name my child after him. What if snape is reading my mind? Fuck that but work? Naah I'll just copy Mione's notes._

"Mr.Malfoy" my heart skipped a beat as I snapped out of my trance of cursing snape

"why are you late?"Snape asked

"I lost track of time sir" Draco replied

"Well go get yourself a seat "as he'd ever say that to me.

"Of course sir"

_Well, I'm glad Draco's here. At least this class got a little bit better. That's great now I can stare at him all class long WAIT!!! He's coming here. Why is he coming here?_

_It's ok Harry play cool don't blush, don't make a fool of yourself just don't_

"Mind if I sit here?" Draco asked

"No definitely not"

"Thanks"

_I smiled wait did his cheeks turned slightly pink? Nooo, why would he blush? I'm just imaging stuff, and if I don't stop I might just end up in a mental asylum. And with that, I turned away to try to understand Snape._


	3. CHAPTER#2

**Blaise's P.O.V**

Classes are finally over. Despite this Draco cannot stop talking about harry and the consequences of what would happen if he asked him out for Hogsmeade and it's driving me nuts

"-and then we would never be friends again and he would be so disgusted that he will never talk to me again "Draco was rambling just as he had for the past hour if he doesn't stop I'll throw him down the astronomy tower don't do that, he's you're best friend, well he surely wont be if he keeps on blabbering

"DRACO! Mate honestly just ask him out why would he reject you"

"b-but"

"Just stop worrying the first step is the hardest but it ends up fine afterward"

He didn't seem convinced,

" Are you doubting my abilities that have charmed a thousand girls?"

"but-"

I rolled my eyes but stopped and smirked evilly, a brilliant idea forming inside of my head

"You are gonna ask him out otherwise I would ask him out for you "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" begged Draco as a little puppy. I bet his puppy eyes would only persuade harry not anybody else "fine I'll ask him"

"aah look who is here and just in time too," I said brightly. Harry walked past saying hi to both me and Draco his pinky rosy lips in a smile as Draco would say, ugh don't even get me started on his glorious green eyes. I nudged Draco in the ribs, he made a nervous face and I made one that clearly said if-you-won't-I'll-tell-him-everything and in the end, he walked towards him with a sigh

**Draco's P.O.V**

I'm honestly gonna kill Blaise if it goes wrong" umm hey harry"

"Hey" he replied in his sweet voice that I adore and is _....... I mean_

"Harry.... I was wondering if...um ifyouwouldgotohogsmeaguwithme"

"Sorry Draco but if you don't mind can you repeat it a little slower?"

I took a deep breath ready for rejection and repeated it

"I was wondering whether you could go to Hogsmeade with me."

He turned pink and I'm one hundred percent sure I am just imaging stuff or maybe it is because of the wind but not at my question. He replied

"I-um-yeah I wouldlove to go with Hogsmeade to you I MEAN with you to Hogsmeade "he turned slightly pinker and we stood there in awkward silence for what felt like hours until harry said 'so-um I'll just go to Hermione cause she was calling me bye"

"See ya," I said watching him leave for a little while before turning towards Blaise who was waiting for me and had a huge smirk and had made an I-told-you-so face

"See what did I tell you?"

"It was a miracle"

"Seriously mate? A miracle?"Are you more oblivious than Ron or have you just gone blind? He was blushing like mad he likes you"

"Impossible, I think you're just getting overexcited, this shit can only happen in my dreams"

"Which are gonna turn into a reality"

"You know that he only agreed as a friend Blaise"

"Keep saying that to yourself'

Blaise turned around in the direction of the Slytherin dorms leaving me in my thoughts. _Could harry seriously like me? Naah like I said earlier in my dreams*sigh* I wish he would._


	4. CHAPTER#3

**Harry's P.O.V**

_Draco freaking Malloy asked ME harry freaking potter out for HOGSMEAGUE. I feel as if I'm dreaming but I'm not. Obviously, he asked just as a friend to keep me company or maybe he was just bored by himself when pansy and Blaise went out together or something else._

Abruptly I was interrupted as I smashed into the fat lady's portrait. _merlin I should keep track of where I'm going ._ I gave the password and entered the cozy common room. Looking over a dozen heads, both males and females across the room I spot Ron and Hermione sitting in our usual spot near the fireplace. I walked towards them.

"Thank god you're here mate, Mione's driving me nuts and is constantly talking about homework "muttered a very frustrated Ron

"GOD DAMNIT, I forgot I had to finish transfiguration homework"

"Harry potter what is going to happen to you?"Said Hermione

"hey listen I think I forgot my brain back in the great hall lemme fetch it'

Ron chuckled at my comment. I quickly indicated Hermione to follow me.

"Enjoy studying Ron, "I say escaping from him

"HARRY JAMES POTTER 'said Hermione pretending to scold me as she followed me out of the room before telling

Ron that he better have his homework finished before she returned

After getting out of the common room I told Hermione what had happened and before I knew it she was yelling at me all over again except this time it was for real. She kept on telling me what if Draco suspected something

"You blushed in front of him and here you told me not to tell anybody"

'It's not my fault Mione, I mean he's just so you know-"

"Irresistible" smirked Hermione finishing my sentence

'Mione I mean-w-well, just forget I said anything "I said while blushing deeply

"Harry you're looking redder than the red in Gryffindor"

"MIONIEEE'

'Well, anyways Draco saved you the trouble of asking himself out for a date. Now all you have to do is-"

She began telling me all sorts of advice to help me during this "date "as Hermione kept calling it

"It's not a date Hermione it's just a-you know friendly thing friends do"

"Keep saying that to yourself'

**DRACO'S P.O.V**

During the next few days, I was soo excited for Saturday but I was also kind of nervous whenever I saw harry because I thought he would turn me down or something else would happen which would cause her to cancel it. I was so relieved when she didn't

Blaise and pansy are both going home over the holidays but I'm not going because the manor has started feeling creepy ever since Hermione and the others were tortured. Besides, it's not as if I want to see father again dropped my mum a note telling her that I wasn't in the mood for coming home earlier today.

"Hi Blaise"

"Hi"

I greeted my best friend before trying to continue my work. On my other side, Blaise also started his work

I zoomed out again for the hundredth of time. Blaise must've noticed that I'm not fine

"Mate you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Draco you aren't stressed about that date is you?'

I shrugged before replying "it's not a date yet"

Blaise sighed "well anyways maybe you should try letting her know how you feel. Besides, I have a feeling that he likes you too"

"I'll try Blaise"

"Great that's the spirit' after a pause he said "stop stressing, it's gonna be fine just concentrate on your work you don't want a P as your grade do you"

"Ok Blaise"

"Draco"

"Yeah"

"What if you get a D?"

"I won't"

"What about a T"

"BLAISE"

Madam Pince came from behind those bookshelves." Be quite the lot of you or ill have you kicked out of the library"

"But –'I began before I was rudely interpreted

"Shut it young man or I'll have you banned from the library". Turning her back I heard her mutter" kids, don't have any library manners"

How does she overhear every single word I say. With that, I went to my work or at least tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Both harry and Draco woke up on Saturday morning earlier than anybody else. unknowingly both of them were also feeling anxious for the afternoon. they decided to go on a walk in the long-standing hallways of the monumental castle.although they had no idea what was about to go down.

** Draco's P.O.V **

I loath the feeling of being in love especially when the other person has no idea about it. What I hate even more than being in love is downright unpredictable. one moment it the finest feeling then quicker than a heartbeat it turns you into an anxious individual. thanks to it you end up being a nervous freak. not to mention because of that stupid potter I have suddenly turned into a distressed 18-year-old bearing in mind that Malfoys when Malfoy's don't get insecure ooh wait I gave up being one after the war ended. Maybe a stroll would clear my mind.

** 3rd person's P.O.V **

With that Draco Malfoy made his way out of his dormitory tiptoeing around and trying his best not to disturb his fellow roommates. Little did he know that another young Gryffindor wizard was doing the same thing and both of them were destined to meet.

** Harry's P.O.V **

I nearly stepped on Crookshanks in the dark. How does that stupid cat find its way into the boy's dormitory? Somehow I made my way out into the corridors. It was snowing and it looked quite nice and the cold winds swept past me. Then did I realize that I had forgotten that it was winter season and I was roaming the corridors with just a plain shirt.

There is no possible way for me to go back into the dorms again when I nearly woke everybody up.

I walked past the corridors. Despite the cold weather, it was quite a soothing and refreshing feeling from what a nervous wreck I had been. Not seeing where I was walking I bumped into the corner with someone

"Sorry "I muttered not realizing with whom I bumped into. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy rubbing his nose because I had accidentally bumped my head with it.

"Harry, don't you look where you are going? Why do you have these damn glasses for? look now you've broken my precious nose"

"Draco you enormous drama queen I said I was sorry"

Draco glared at me with a nasty expression on his face.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you sleeping? It's way too early for breakfast"

"Look who's talking you are early"

Draco seemed lost in thought for about a minute

"I-I had a baddreamnothinmuch what are you doing here "Draco spoke the last few words quickly. This gave the impression that Draco was not being entirely truthful but then again there was no way Harry could tell him that he was nervous about their trip to Hogsmeade later so harry just replied "nothing special I had a bad dream nothing that horrible" and then smiled up at Draco.

Draco looked slightly pinker. Harry noticed this but he thought it was probably because of the cold weather. Nevertheless, he smiled back at harry which sped up his heartbeat. Without a second thought, both of them continued walking together


	6. CHAPTER#5

** Draco's P.O.V **

_ As we walked towards the lake about a million things were buzzing across my mind. I thought that was the most prominent was none other than  _ **_ " Harry Potter" _ ** _. For god's sake why the heck does he has to be so attractive? It must be illegal. Right? Never mind that its harry we're talking about if anyone breaks rules it's him. But still, how does he look so ....you know nice in such a simple t-shirt in this cold weather-WAIT cold weather? Why is harry wearing a light shirt in this cold weather? Doesn't he feel cold? _

"Harry aren't you feeling cold?"

"No, it's fine"

_ Harry's lying only a dummy would fall for such a lame lie .i went and touched his hand which I have to admit took a lot of courage. It was FREAKING FREEZING COLD. _

I took off my jacket.

"Draco there's no need"

Ha don't try to fool me, potter, I'm Draco Malfoy

"NO"I replied shortly." you've suffered long enough, "I said while wrapping him with my royal-blue silk jacket. "No need to show off your heroines with me potter we all know you defeated Voldemort but I am not going to let you catch a cold, not on my watch"

Harry smiled I felt as if my insides were flying

After that I held his hand keeping it in mind I was on a roll.

Harry rested his head on my shoulder. It sent Goosebumps all over my body, nevertheless, it felt amazing.

Harry let out a yawn and shifted his head _. Can't harry stop being adorable? _

** Harry's P.O.V **

It felt as if everything was alright, this is how it was meant to be. I can't believe me harry potter was this near Draco freaking Malfoy my freaking ginormous crush. Draco's scent was everywhere. He smells great, _ WAIT is it weird? _

I never wanted it to stop. It felt as if hours had passed maybe years and I have to admit I have never been so peaceful, not with anyone else. Not even Ron and Hermione. From a distance, I heard footsteps as students made their way into the great hall for breakfast. I had to return to my dorm despite how much I didn't want to go.

"At least I can walk you to your common room?"Asked Draco uncertainly but sweetly.

"Of course "I replied.

A smile spread across his face.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. Upon reaching there I didn't feel like leaving Draco's side. I took my hand from his and began to pull off his jacket when he stopped me

"And find you frozen to death the next time I meet you? No way. Keep it"

I felt my cheeks heating up a little, I muttered thanks and kissed him on the cheek.  _ He deserved it for being a gentleman _ . I went inside through the portrait of the fat lady.


	7. CHAPTER#6

CHAPTER#6

** Draco's P.O.V **

I just stood there stunned _ HARRY POTTER KISSED ME!!!. _ Slowly I touched where he had kissed me. I need to tell Blaise. I ran towards my dorm "Blaise" I yelled upon my arrival. He was sleeping. I began smacking him with my pillow. I didn't care I was still on a roll.

"wake up you prat"

"you git"

"you idiot"

"just wake up"

he woke up mad " what the fuck in Merlin's saggy pants do you mean by this?" he yelled "it better be something good Malfoy or you are going to pay"

"fine Blaise," I said "go back to sleep you prick I'm not gonna tell you how Harry kissed me"

"Harry kissed you?" he inquired all sleepiness gone. Before I knew what was happening he jumped out of bed and began doing some sort of crazy victory dance" see I told you he liked you but you were freaking out for no good reason, anyways how did it happen? did you slammed him against the wall or did he? how did his lips taste?" he was still doing the victory dance while questioning me.

_ Gosh! he took it completely wrong _ " umm Blaise?"

"what? you and your boyfriend are getting married?"

"Noo, actually Blaise Harry isn't my boyfriend yet he just kissed me on my cheek" I said pointing to where Harry kissed.

"so you mean to tell me Malfoy" he slowly advanced towards me he had stopped his stupid victory dance. I backed away but I was stopped by the damn wall. My experience of living with Blaise has taught me that he was about to explode. He sure did

"YOU WOKE ME TELLING THAT YOU HAD FINALLY KISSED POTTER BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE ON THE GOD DAMN CHEEK"

"yes but it was a kiss from Harry"  _ Blaise is so over-dramatic _ I thought to myself

"BUT YOU RUINED MY SLEEP" and he began jinxing me.

He stopped after a while when he was satisfied enough. Every inch of me was trembling. He then proceeded towards the bathroom to get changed. "congratulations on persuading Harry to kiss you though"

_ that boy has got all his priorities wrong. _

** Meanwhile In the Gryffindor Common Room(3rd Person's P.O.V) **

Harry had just entered the Gryffindor Common Room pleased with himself. He had found Draco's cheek quite soft and longed to touch or even stroke them again. Another thing to dream about he told himself but WHAT IF HE THINKS THAT WAS RIDICLOUS? WHAT IF HE-HE JUST –

He immediately pushed the thought from his mind. Ron Weasely was standing in front of him. He wore an expression that showed he was worried

"where were you I was worried I woke up and your bed was empty"

" I fancied a walk" Harry realized that he said these words a little too quickly. Indeed Ron did look a bit skeptical.

Ron chose his words carefully" it's not that I don't trust you Harry...but I-I think you're not being entirely honest notthatyouhavetooyouhaveyourreasonstobeprivate" Ron spoke the last words quickly. He thought he might trigger Harry into range.

It was this that caused Harry to think that why didn't he confided Ron after all he was his best friend."Ron I-I need to tell you something but...."

"but what?"Ron encouraged him wondering what is bloody wrong with him

"I don't know how you would react" Harry hesitated

"Mate c'mon"

"I'm bi," Harry said nervously

At this Ron just laughed"Harry you idiot, I thought it was something serious, I'm not homophobic I mean I'm not disgusted by this stuff" He continued "anyways it wasn't hard to figure it out"

"what do you mean?"Harry asked

"I mean ..... Cedric, Cho, Ginny"

"Cedric?" Harry raised his eyebrow at this

"Yeah you did like him"

"no, I didn't"

"yes you did now shut up," Ron said but not unkindly" how did you manage to figure it out with that thick skull of yours"

"I do not have a thick skull"

"yes you do" Ron stated the obvious" who is the lucky guy you fancy Harry?"

"Do I have to tell?"

"YES!"

"I-it"

"Go on"

"Draco" Harry said this in the tiniest voice ever.

Ron laughed. "Looks like the chosen one has a crush on the Slytherin prince"

"Shut up Ron"

"Looks like our little savior is blushing"

"RONNNN"

"What are you both doing?"Came Hermione's voice from behind "harry you're as red as a tomato"

"Harry has a crush on Draco" Ron filled Hermione in

"I know "she replied

"How???"Begged Ron

"I know everything sweetie "replied Hermione "anyways harry were you out with Draco earlier?"

"I-I WAIT how do you know?"

"Didn't you heard me telling Ron harry? I know everything"

"What did you do?"Asked Ron in a singsong voice

"Nothing" replied harry

"Don't try lying to me harry I'm your best friend "said Ron attempting to know what was going on

"Did you kiss?"Asked Hermione adapting the business-like voice which she used to interrogate harry about Cho during their 5th year.

"No"

"Then what did you do?"Begged Ron

"Well I was with Draco-"began harry

"HA," said Ron

"Do you mind letting harry continuing?"Said Hermione

"Well we walked along the corridors and then he gave me his jacket "said harry pointing towards the jacket he was wearing. "Then we sat down along the great lake and I had my head on his shoulders and stuff"

"Good job mate, "Ron said "I bet you'd be kissing in no time"

"Ron" yelled harry as the turned the deepest shade of red

Hermione just burst out laughing upon seeing Harry's reaction


	8. CHAPTER#7

**Ron's P.O.V**

"What should I wear?" I was walking up to my dorm from a really important meeting. It was none other than Harry potter whose voice I was hearing.

"mate what are you doing?"I asked him. Our entire dormitory floor was filled with clothes and other junk that I recognized as Harry's.

"Trying to find something good to wear for the day" He replied. I tried to stifle a small laugh.  _Since when does he care about what he wears? he's probably the last person who would?_

"mate just wear anything it doesn't matter, but since when do you care about what you wear?"

"I don,t but it doesn't hurt to try to look good does it?"

"or you just want to impress Draco?"I pointed out the obvious.

"no I was just-" he turned red as I laughed.

"Sorry mate-" I try to speak between laughter" I just- never thought I'd see the day you care about clothes"

"Ronnnnnnn" Harry spoke in a helpless voice

I couldn't help but remember how nervous I was on my first ever date with Hermione"alright mate I'll help "

**Pansy's P.O.V**

_After getting out of the ground of Hogwarts we had to wait because the stupid golden trio hadn't arrived and Draco was becoming nervous like every normal teenager and wouldn't let us leave. What he didn't know was that we had to go and organize a very important-Opps can't tell you that HOLD ON, of course, I can tell you you're me, WAIT I'm talking to myself, Wait ago Pansy you're going insane talking to yourself._

_Finally, they'd arrived. Couldn't they've come earlier? Draco's ranting was becoming unbearable. Hermione whispered something in Harry's ear and left with Ron. What those two love birds didn't notice was that Ron gave me and Blaise's thumbs up which we'd seen."Good luck" I whispered in Draco's ear then pushed him forward towards the love of his life then walked with Blaise to meet with Ron and Hermione._


End file.
